


Rachels broken leg

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Blackwell, Broken, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Kisses, Leg, Love, Rachels POV, Sweet, Theatre, amber house, chloe beeing here for her girl, chloe protect her girl, lovley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel has an Theater accident and broke her leg, shes fustradet that she caint do anything but thankfully her loving and caring girlfriend Chloe Price is here to comfort her and togehter they get trought it.(Chloe is 19,Rachel is 18// no lis or bts events- Rachels POV)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, James Amber/Rose Amber, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Rachels broken leg

**Blackwell Academy, April**

Rachels POV:

Very good Rachel, can you please walk from here to here again I hear Mr. Keaton say and give my best, I focus so hard that I diddnt see the crate and I fall from the stage. I open my eyes slowley, _ou my head hurts and my right leg_ I think to myself "Oh Rachel are you okay, how you feeling!?" "We have to call an Ambulance fast" I hear peoples voices say and pass out again.

I blink a few times, _ou all hurt, especally my head and right leg,_ I look arround me and noticed im in a Hospital "Oh good you awake, how are you sweetie?" I look to my right and Spot my Dad sitting next to me "Good I guess, what happend Dad!?" I ask him and he tells me all, fast I uncover me from the planket and see it "NOO!!" I scream my right leg is covered till my tight into a heavy white ugly gypsum., "No, we...we have to make that down...I...I have to play in 3 days..Daddy please make that down!" I say loud in Panic and start to move arround, my Dad lean over me and give me carefull hug and say camly "Honey we caint do that, you see it will be alright, dont stress, all we be alright." I look at him with big eyes, he look at me stand up and say "I will get Chloe, shes waiting here since a while" and he left the room. "10 weeks!?" Chloe ask me "10 fucking weeks, yeah" I say with a groan and cuddle me more to my girlfriend "Hey, you are strong and together we will make it, we watch Tv and play video games all the time, it will be fun, you will see" my loveing girlfriend say to me.

Some weeks has passed and I have to get used to it, my Parents and Chloe are always here and it is really like Chloe said, we play games, watch Tv and the best part Chloe is bathing me and watch out for me while im in the bathtube so thats a very high great bonus for both of us, also Chloe showed her graffiti skills with her black sharpie on my gypsum, right now im in the leaving room and reading a gossip magazin, mom is shopping a few things for us, dad is at work and Chloe is at hers getting new fresh stuff. I read this intressting gossip as _oh fuck, no, not now, stupid... I have to pee but saddly we dont have a bathroom here, okay Rachel you can make this, fuck I caint call Chloe just I have to pee but I dont want to pee me soo get youre shit togtehter Amber_. I stand very carefully up and made it somewehre to our stairs, I sit down and 10 minutes later I really have made it up the stairs, okay only a few steps or in my chase sliding on the floor and I am at our bathroom. I finally made it and do my mission, I still sitting on the toilette as I hear Chloe yell "RACHEL!! WEHRE ARE YOU" "IM HERE!" I say and thankfully I was finished an had my comfy sleeping hot pants back on as Chloe enter the room. "You okay?!" she ask me carring and help me up "yeah I just had to pee and you see I made it up here all alone" I say very proud, we smile at each other as Chloe press me carefully to her and we kiss and hug for a while.

4 days later we in my bed and watch some Tv, my dad was here and we talked a bit, that my healing is good and all is fine as it can be, my mom showed up and brought us food and drinks, after we are done I turn off the Tv and start my stereo and Cuddle close to my blue haird Punk "Thank you that you here since this all happend, I love you" I say lovley "You dont need thank me you know I do this with pleasure and I love you to" Chloe say carring and I press my lips on hers and we cuddeling close.


End file.
